


Things Gigi Knows

by maycollins



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maycollins/pseuds/maycollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi knows her brother will always be there for her, but she doesn't want to know that he has to.<br/>In other words, Gigi and Darcy's parents die, and they're left with only each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Gigi Knows

**Author's Note:**

> All I’ve been thinking about since rewatching the Lizzie Bennet Diaries is writing about Darcy and Gigi. I think I’m just trying to express the desire I’ve always had for a protective older brother. I apologize now for anything that doesn’t fit with canon. I wasn’t quite sure how old Darcy or Gigi was during the show, but I can assume that Gigi was around 21 or 22 from the grad school stuff, and I got the impression that Darcy was slightly older than Lizzie, so 27 or 28 ish. That leaves about a 6 year age difference between these siblings, so I’m just going to run with that.

Gigi knew that seventh grade was not for her. She’d already been in it for 4 months, and she still didn’t have any real friends. People liked her just fine, but she could never get beyond pleasant small talk. Her words always seemed to fail her around new people, and she’d resigned herself to another year of near silence and awkward shyness.

Only this year was so much worse because her parents had forced her to go to a tiny private school with only 20 students in her grade, and she couldn’t seem to make friends with any of them.

When lunch rolled around, she snuck out onto the tennis courts to practice her backhand. The high school coach was always willing to give her private lessons during free time, and Gigi would do anything to avoid sitting at an empty table.

Well not necessarily empty. Her older brother, William, was a senior at the same school, and he was always willing to let her sit with him and his friends. At first, it was a tempting offer, but she was always left feeling like an outsider, and that wasn’t much better than the alternative.

Gigi knew that on the tennis courts, she didn’t just fit in; she was the best. She liked that.

All her swings were perfectly on point that day when a familiar face distracted her long enough to completely miss the ball.

“George?” She said, tucking flyaway strands of hair behind her ears. “What are you doing here?” Her eyes remained fixed on the ground, and her cheeks became red just from being in such close proximity to him. Gigi knew that George Wickham was the most perfect boy she’d ever had the chance to know, and she knew that most of the school agreed.

“Your brother’s waiting for you in the office. You need to talk to him.” There was a frantic note in the boy’s normally composed voice. He wasn’t wasting time on his usual charm or flirtation.

Gigi’s heart started beating faster, and her mind raced. William would never pull her away from school for anything. He valued rules and education and “a distraction free learning environment.” Not to mention George’s weird seriousness.

“Okay, just let my pack up my stuff and change,” she said quietly.

George shook his head. “I’ll get your stuff for you, but you need to go now. Gigi, it’s an emergency.”

The way he said her name sent a jolt of ice down her spine, and she set off for the office at a sprint, arriving out of breath.

To an outsider, William’s face held it’s usual indifference, but Gigi practically had a PhD in his many moods. She knew that everything inside of him was breaking as he struggled to hold it together. She knew that it was for her benefit.

“What happened?” She asked frantically. “What’s going on?”

Her brother took a deep breath. “There was an accident. On their way to work, Mom and Dad lost control of the car. They slammed into a tree on the corner of our street.” His voice cracked, and he took a moment to compose himself.

“They’re in the hospital,” he continued. “The doctors say we don’t have much time left to say goodbye.”

As they drove towards their parents, Gigi felt hopeful.

“Miracles happen all the time,” she told her brother. “I’m sure they’ll get better. They have all the money they need to get surgeries and stuff. They’ll be fine.”

William remained silent.

At the check in desk, they stated their parents’ names and asked to see them. Gigi refused to believe that the nurse’s pitying smile as she told them she’d get the doctor in charge meant anything.

She refused to believe that the doctor’s grim face as he approached was anything other than his normal facial expression. She knew that some people were just like that. Will was.

Even when she heard the words for herself, she refused to accept them as true. The doctor was lying or wrong or something.

Her brother’s voice broke through her rushing thoughts.

“Did you hear the doctor Gigi?”

She shook her head.

“Mom died half an hour ago.”

Her movements became more rapid, her head shaking more forceful. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was aware that she was murmuring the word “no” over and over again.

“And Dad died just minutes later.”

Her whole body was shaking now, and she just kept crying “no” until her voice was raw, and she realized that William’s comforting arms had been surrounding her for a while now. He expressed no emotion of his own, but she knew he was feeling just as much as she was.

She held on to him a little tighter, never wanting to let go. With her brother’s arms around her, Gigi was safe from everything she was going to have to face in the next few years. She knew he’d protect her from it all. She knew she was left in good hands. She knew they’d get through it together.

She also knew they’d be burying their parents in few days, and she knew that she wasn’t ready to face that just yet. So she buried her tearstained face in William’s chest and tried to block the rest of the world out.


End file.
